


Simple Luxury

by RonRos47



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Day 8. Playful#30AOTCWORDS*****Short drabble.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 7





	Simple Luxury

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8. Playful
> 
> #30AOTCWORDS
> 
> *****
> 
> Short drabble.

As they gingerly walked the grounds Padme said to Anakin, “we would swim to that island every day. I love the water. We used to lie on the sand and let the sun dry us and try to guess the birds that were singing.”

As they reached the gentle rock railing Anakin looked across the water and to the island Padme was talking about. It was soft and beautiful. All of this was. The last time he’d been to Naboo he was only ten years old. He had found beauty in it then, for what little he saw. Now seeing it through adult eyes he could see it all around him and even in the woman by his side.

He turned to her and caressed her arm. Padme didn’t pull away. When she turned to look at him he smiled.

“Then let’s do it,” said Anakin.

“Let’s do what?”

“Let’s swim to that island.”

“You’re serious aren’t you?”

“Why not?”

Padme turned away from him, “no, I couldn’t.”

“Sure you could. It’s just a little swim.”

She turned back. “Can you even swim?”

He smiled, “It can’t be that hard.”

She shook her head and turned away again. “No, this is wrong.”

“Fine,” said Anakin, “but I am going for a swim.” He then leaned into her. “I’ll wait for you down by the water’s edge should you choose to join me.”

Without a final word, Anakin took off the first layer of his Jedi robes and placed it over the rail. Padme watched as he walked to where he said he would be and began to take off a couple more layers. She quickly looked away from him.

What was the harm Padme wondered. It was just for a simple swim. No the harm was that she would be taking a swim with the boy, the man, she was slowly starting to fall in love with. She couldn’t and yet she found herself willing to do so. She felt her legs move as she went to meet him.

He now stood with nothing but a pair of boxers. She tried not to look at him but she couldn’t help it. She had never seen him without his robes before. She had never seen him shirtless before. His abs were tighter than she imagined, he was handsome in every way. 

Anakin slowly walked beside her and in a sensual manner he began to help as she removed her dress. Padme did not show any sign of rejection. 

Anakin smiled. She was beautiful in every possible way. Though he did his best not to dwell on it she continued to torment him in his soul.

“I’ll race you,” he said.

Padme gave him a look of amusement. “Do you really think you can keep up with me, Ani?”

“Oh no, I could never keep up with you but I’d be willing to try.”

“We’ll see,” she said as she made her way into the water.

He followed. Anakin was a much better swimmer than Padme gave him credit for. Rather than go to the island straight away Anakin stopped and splashed her with some water. He couldn’t help but laugh at her look of surprise. She started laughing too. The two splashed for quite a while, Anakin dunking his head a few times so that she would miss him. 

Both were laughing and smiling in a way they never had before. Padme had never allowed herself to have so much fun, she’d never had the time for it. Anakin had never been able to have fun, not really anyways. His life revolved around the Jedi order and fun was rarely a luxury he was allowed to have.

Here they were both free and could be the people that had been suppressed deep inside. The part that was even better than having a playful time was that they were happy.


End file.
